rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Gavrog
Warshaman Gavrog is an Airut leader of those who resides on Mazcab; constantly trying to subjugate the resident goebies. He took part during the Tuska Comes event; fighting on Gielinor during the later stages of the struggle, but escaped back to Mazcab before Tuska's death. He was played by Raltin Avarr, only to be handed over to Adventurerrr History Early Days Gavrog was born on Mazcab. -To be written. Tuska Comes Gavrog took part in the battle near Eagle's Peak, where he did heavy damage to multiple combatants from several of the enemy factions: scattering a group of godless fighters with electrical blasts, shattering a white knight's leg with a blow from his weapon, melting enemy flesh with his corrosive bile, and nearly crushing the Godless leader to death underfoot, before being forced to retreat from his own injuries. He soon joined the others of his kind to reclaim Tuska from the Gielinorian army who were attempting to stop the beast. Despite the defeat, Gavrog soon absorbed some of the portal's energy to push fight off the defenders of their world. Despite his rapid growth in size and power, he was still defeated. Retreating to Mazcab, Gravrog would continue to help his race subjugate the goebies. Return to Mazcab Gavrog returned to life on Mazcab as normal, and after the fall of Tuska, including the opening of the world window, other races began setting foot on the ruined world. Gavrog then led an attack on a Goebie village, which some Bandosians had taken up residence near, hoping that the Goebies would attract Airut so that the Bandosians and Tuskans could do battle. This succeeded, but not to the Bandosians' expectations, as the Airut attackers destroyed the Bandosian camp with little effort, and killed many of its residents. With those in Mazcab, he heard of the fall of Tuska. After mourning for their Goddess' death, Gavrog demanded that they reclaim the back of their dead goddess. The tribe leader denied war, as they were already dealing with adventurer raiding the temple, and attacking the airuts. Gavrog then proceeded to attack the leader, killing him on the spot. Battle with the Godless Several months after the death of Tuska, Gavrog would send in armies of airuts towards Gielinor to reclaim their dead goddess. Each army he sent never returned, assuming they hdd fallen to the the Godless. Unamused to this, he would prepare a much larger army, gathering strong warriors around Mazcab, even requesting the Shaman to join the battle. Once prepared, he would march to the portal window, ready to invade Tuska, and Gielinor with it. The army's first strike was towards the defence within Mazcab, destroying the Godless agents defending the window portal. Finally on Gielinor, Gavrog would witness the Godless men fighting, realizing that he was giving them an easy fight. Soon several elite agents would attack Gavrog and the Shaman, only for the Scopulus to jump in attacking the two. The Shaman managed to subdue the airut with his deadly magic. Gavrog would then proceed to hit the Scopulus hard enough to destroy it. This left the Godless shocked and questioning their chances of victory. After the battle continued, the airut were victorious, forcing the Godless to retreat after their members died, or were heavily injured. Unaware of the Godless reclaiming Tuska again, Gavrog and his army celebrated, only for it to be stopped short as the Godless had sent several barrels of explosive rolling down, towards the temple. The explosive would not only injure the airut, but would have killed most of his warriors. This led them to avoid interaction against the Godless until they can regain their strength, and power. Fight for the tribe to be written- Characteristics Personality Gavrog views are just like every airut, be put as slaves, to fight, or as food. He would never look at anyone with respect, unless they are a shaman of the airut, or powerful enough to grab his attention. Only twice has he given that respect, one was to the commander of the Godless, who had survived, and injured him during Tuska's arrival. The second was the Godless agent who fought him on Tuska during her final days. If he has respect towards an opponent he defeats, he would decapitate the said opponent and keep their skull as an reward. Appearance He is the size of Beastmaster Durzag, only with a bit more muscle. He would continue to have the race's natural skin color. His mask would have both of Tuska's symbol on it. He would hold several pouches on his waist, holding skulls of, what he would consider as, trophy of those who has killed. Just like Durzag, he would have electrical hairs of Tuska on his back, which are the source to his strength and magic. Abilities Gavrog has several unique abilities that makes him leader to the airut of Mazcab. One is his ability to absorb energy of the anima mundi, this is possible as long as there is a lead that he can use. He is limited to how much he can absorb, as Tuska's hair on him can only absorb so much. He is also able to do electrical and anima based magic. He also has the ability to use Tuska's hair to heal his wound, only enough to retreat, or continue to fight. Possessions He possesses a large melee weapon stylized in the symbol of Tuska (which looks like a large anchor), several skulls of those he fought and are considered worthy. -To be expanded. Other Information *Meat is his favorite food; he'll eat almost anything after roasting it over an open fire, be it an insentient beast, or a member of a sentient race. **When on Gielinor during the coming of Tuska, one of his favorite meals became ogres, simply because of the amount of fat in their meat. Trivia *This character was originally planned to only be a temporary one, simply for the Tuska Comes World 42 rp Event, but ended up going under full development after World Event Three was finished. Category:Characters Category:Airut Category:Male Category:Tuskan Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Military Category:Warlord Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Battlemage Category:Religious Figures Category:Incomplete Articles